


The Indian Jackson Story

by flubber2kool



Category: SG-1 - Fandom, SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool





	The Indian Jackson Story

Daniel looked out in to the lecture room. He had just finished a lecture on the Crystal Skulls and their place in history. His thoughts drifted to his grandfather Nicholas Ballard. He had been the man that had got him interested in archeology.

The Crystal Skulls had become his grandfathers obsession. One day he told Daniel that he had found one. When he touched it he was taken away to another place by a big fiery figure and was told, ‘The enemy of my enemy was my friend.’ He said the figure had spoken in Mayan and he believed it was the great god Quetzalcoatl.

When he had put his findings out in to the wider archeological community, he had been laughed at, his findings derided. The career of a brilliant man was ruined by a community who refused to see beyond what was right in front of them. He believed him then and he still believed him now, no matter what anyone told him. Daniel Jackson was a person who believed that, even in the realms of archeology, the impossible was possible. He hoped that one day he could prove it.

“Dr Jackson. ... Dr Jackson.

His mind snapped back to the lecture room.

“Err ... yes. You have your assignments for next week and ,” he said looking at the two girls that sat in the front row, “... could you please keep to the subject.”

As the class filed out passed him and the girls did their usual flirting, Daniel sighed. He wasn’t sure why half his students were there. He knew that there were some of them, male and female, who were they because they thought that he was ‘hot’. As for the rest of them, all he could do was lecture them in the vain hope that at least some of them would find the inspirations that he had.

“There has to be one archeologist among them.” he thought as he collected his notes and headed for his office.

As he made his way down the corridor, he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. Richard Woolsey, dean of Perdu. He was a middle aged man, with no hair on top, looking very smart in his suit and tie.

“Ah, Professor Jackson. How did your lecture go?” looking at Daniel over his glasses.

Daniel sighed. “The same as usual. There are days when I really feel like giving it all up and going to make my name doing commercial digs”

Richard raised his eyebrows. “Mmm. And I bet you’d be back within the month telling me how much you hated it. You know as well as I do that you are not that kind of archeologist.”

Daniel nodded as the two men shared a smile.

“ I have been asked to make sure that you get this letter.” holding up a key he continued, “There are also some boxes for you to go through.”

Richard handed Daniel the letter and a key for one of their storage rooms. Daniel looked at the name on the envelope with some incredulity.

“Why would I want to read a letter from Jonas Quinn?”

“Because there might be something in there that might explain what happened.” Richard said sternly.

“Alright. I will read it.” Daniel looked at Richard sourly. “But don’t expect there to be any miracle changes in what I think about him. He stole that dig from me and there is nothing that anyone can say to change my mind.”

Richard shook his head. He knew how much Daniel had wanted to go on the dig to find the spear of destiny. And when Quinn had stolen it from him due to his illness any friendship that they might have had disappeared. In Daniel’s eyes, he had joined the enemy.

With that the two men parted and went on their way.

Daniel headed to the cafeteria for lunch and a much needed mug of coffee. As he sat there he looked at the envelope.

“What the hell is this all about Jonas?” he thought as he began to open the envelope.

Inside was a single piece of paper. On it was a handwritten letter.

 _Dear Daniel ___

 __If you are reading this then the chances are that I have disappeared and am at best wandering around out of my mind on some far off continent, with no hope of rescue. At worst I am lying dead somewhere with no hope of my body ever being discovered._ _

_I know that you and I had problems after I went on the dig for the IOA. Not that you are likely to believe me, but I can promise you that I had no idea that they were going to sell any of the artifacts that I brought them from the Transal dig. But that’s not why I am writing this._

 _As I prepare for the trip I wanted to tell you why I am going instead of you. I know that finding the Spear Of Destiny has been a passion of yours and that going on the dig meant a lot to you. But ever since I heard about it I have had my doubts. I got the gut feeling that whoever goes on this dig wont be coming back. I thought about telling you but decided against it. I know that you wouldn’t have believed me anyway._

 _I have a friend, Charlene, who works for the Smithsonian. She was on the dig team. Anyway she told me that when you went sick, the museum got worried. Everything had been planned to go on time and if they couldn’t make it, it was going to cost them a lot of money. I told them I had spoken to you and that it would be alright for me to go instead. I have to say that they took some convincing but eventually they agreed to take me._

 _Believe me Daniel, I am not proud of having lied to get on the dig instead of you, but I don’t regret doing it. Because if you are reading this then it means that I was right! I’m gone and you’re still alive._

 _I have left you my collection. Please dispose of it as you see fit. I have also left you my notes and all my research. I can only hope that you will find it of some use._

 _Goodbye and good luck._

 _Jonas Quinn_

Daniel took the key in his hand. Could he really have been that wrong? All this time he had been thinking that Jonas has stolen the dig from him to get the glory and now it turned out that he had done it to save his life. With a pang of guilt Daniel stood up, got another mug of coffee and looked at the key.

 **Storeroom 1**

Making his way there he also mulled over Jonas’ comment about the IOA. It was possible that he was telling the truth. He, himself, had been advised by many of his associates not to go on IOA funded digs as they had a habit of changing the goal posts. It seemed that quite often, at the end of the dig, they decided that they needed more money to carry on and fund the _vital historical research_ that they were doing. It appeared to Daniel that as long as your finds were worthy of their research, you were ok. If not, all you hard work would go to lining their coffers.

“Everyone knows how much I love the idea of that.” he thought to himself as he reached the door.

Putting the key in the lock he stood there and looked at the door in silence. It was hard to think of a life being reduced to books of notes and boxes of items and artifacts. Slowly he turned the key. The click of the lock sounded like a gun shot. With his heart beating out of his chest he opened the door. Walking in he looked around him.

The room was filled with six large packing cases. He walked over to them and ran his finger along the edge of one of them.

“I’m sorry Jonas. I guess I never knew what I good friend you were. I’ll do something with this. I promise you.”

Though at the present moment he had no idea. Daniel took a look at the nearest packing case to him. Feeling around in the packing his hand came against something that felt like pot. Pulling it out he took a look at it. It was a canopic jar. It had a head on it that looked Egyptian but there was something different about it. It had really yellow eyes. After staring at it for a while he put in back in the packing case.

As he moved further in to the room, he noticed some boxes that he hadn’t seen there before. Two of them, far smaller than the packing cases. Opening one up, he saw that it was full of papers and notebooks. Daniel assumed that the other one was too.

As he looked in, he saw various folders and books. Lifting one out he flicked through the pages. He stopped at a picture of some Egyptian hieroglyphs. As an archeologist he had seen them before. He was about to put it down when he noticed something that he hadn’t seen before. Daniel lifted the picture up so he could get it in to the light. At the end of the glyphs was something that looked like an obelisk with two lines stretched to the sky. Beside it was a series of symbols of a script that he really didn’t recognize.

“Mmm this could be interesting.”

That evening saw Daniel in his modest apartment surrounded by pieces of paper, notebooks and various folders. He was trying to see that information Jonas had collected on the artifact. He stopped when he found a reference in the notes to a text written in Latin, that had come from an uncertain source.

 _I believe that this may hold information that is linked to the strange glyph and text that is next to it. There is something very strange about it. I have been able to see some words that I believe are Grecian references even though it is written in Latin. I haven’t had time to translate it but I have a feeling that this may help us no end. I will get round to it when I get back, if I get back. If not, I can only hope that this will peak Daniel’s curiosity in the same way it peaked mine. After all he is the person who wants to prove ‘the impossible is possible’.”_

Reading a note that Jonas had written at the bottom of the page he was able to find the piece of text that he was looking for. With a swish of his arm he managed to clear a space on his table. Putting the paper down, he proceeded to pick up a few reference books from his library. With all thoughts of academia banished from his mind he set about the translation.

A knock at the door roused him. Looking up through half-lidded eyes, Daniel stood up from where he had fallen asleep at the table. His limbs protested as he did so.

Opening the door, a familiar face looked at him.

“Jack. What brings you here at this time of the morning?”

Jack shook his head and walked in.

“Jesus Daniel. It’s three in the afternoon. You’ve missed two lectures and I’ve had your college dean on the phone panicking that he can’t reach you.”

Daniel winced apologetically.

“Sorry. I think, thanks to Jonas, I maybe on to something big here.”

“Hell Daniel. We at least thought you were dead. Is this the price that I have to pay for being the friend of an academic?”

Jack, a pilot, made an imposing figure sat on the sofa. Daniel moved towards him with a cup in his hand.

“I’m really sorry. I guess that I got carried away. Will a cup of my best Java help?”

Jack laughed and nodded. Even though he had to admit that Daniel drove him crazy, he still could make the best cup of Java ever.

Jack loved to fly. It had been his dream ever since he was a child. It was the one thing that he had wanted to do and now he did. But no matter how long he was friends with Daniel, he couldn’t work out what the fascination was with digging holes. Even it it was to look for signs of how people lived life in the past. All that mattered to Jack was in the here and now.”

Looking at Daniel, as he busied himself in the kitchen Jack thought. “At least it keeps him happy.”

Eventually Daniel walked in and handed him a mug of steaming coffee. Jack took a mouthful.

“I’m not the only one that you need to apologize to.”

Jack gave him his serious look as he took another sip of his coffee. Daniel looked at him and sighed. Taking his coffee with him he disappeared in to he room that he used for his study. Jack could hear Daniel’s muffled voice coming through the open door.

A short while later, Daniel returned. As he did Jack held up his now open cup.

“Got any more?” he said hopefully.

Daniel laughed. “Sure. I think there is enough in the pot?”

“How did the conversation go with Woolsey?”

Daniel came out of the kitchen with the two mugs of Java in his hands. Daniel looked really uncomfortable.

“He was concerned that I might have done something err ... a ... little drastic.”  
Jack had a confused look on his face.

“Yesterday I found out that Jonas Quinn had disappeared on the expedition for the spear of destiny.” Jack looked at Daniel as he struggled to speak. “I was wrong Jack. I ... I thought that he had stolen the dig from me to get the spear. But it turns out that he had a gut feeling that ... this expedition was going to go wrong. That whoever went on it wouldn’t be coming back and he was right.”

Daniel took a swig of his coffee and looked down at his feet.

Jack looked at him thoughtfully. “So Woolsey was worried that you might have taken this worse than you were letting on?”

Daniel looked rather sheepishly at Jack, his cheeks tinged with red.

“Err ... yeah. That’s about right.”

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. “So what’s got you all in a spin?”

“Jonas left me all his notes as well as the artifacts that he had personally. I was looking through them when I came across this.” he showed Jack the picture of the strange hieroglyph and the text. “ The only thing I know for certain is that this is not Egyptian.”

Daniel drained his coffee cup and put it down.

“Jonas left a note about a document that he felt warranted further investigation. He believed that it might contain something that would shed light on the glyph. That’s what I was working on when I fell asleep.”

“Ok Daniel..” Jack said as he got of the sofa, “If you want to do this, you are going to have to promise me that you will get some sleep and get to work on time. I don’t care how much I like you, I’m not going through this every day. Not even for you.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows as if he was about to say something. Jack held up his hand.

“If you don’t Daniel, I will come and take up residence on your sofa.” Jack grinned at him. “I snore like a Canadian buzz saw.”

Daniel gave him his best, ‘Yeah I know only to well’ look.

Over the next three days, in-between eating, working and sleeping, Daniel managed to get the document translated.

 _My name is Kyros. You may wonder why I am writing this in Latin when I am living in Greece.  
When you have read the words that follow, then maybe you will understand why this is so.   
I am a seller of finest wines this world has to offer. I supply wines to some of the families of highest standing in this area.   
On one such journey to the house of Aristos, I met the master of the house. He seemed agitated and that something had happened that he needed to share.   
On his travels he had met a man by the name of Janus. He recounted his journey to the land of the pyramids of the Ancient ones. Aristos assumed that he meant the land of the Pharaohs. When he asked him why he had made such a journey, Janus replied that he had come from a far place to deliver a warning to the peoples of this world.   
The Warning was such that a great ring would be found and this ring should be buried with a cap of stone so that none in this time and place shall be able to use it.   
Janus said that if the people of this time and place sought to use the ring, it would bring a cataclysm upon the world the like of which would have never been seen. And it would plunge all the people of the world in to a darkness from which they would never emerge.   
Aristos had looked upon this man with fear in his heart.   
Janus continued, saying that he was traveling to the place known as Knossus, from whence he would return to the place that he called home. The portal stone would remain in hiding until the day it is awoken by the great one. He shall be the only one who will know how to open the portal. Until that day, the stone and all around it, shall fall in to the sleep of years.   
Aristos had no idea what to make of this and neither do I. These may merely be the ramblings of a madman, but I am taking no chances. That is why I write this in Latin, a language my father had me learn , as his father had done for him. I hope that this will be placed somewhere and ignored until the time comes when the chosen one will find it. _

Daniel grabbed a book and looked up Knossus. It was in Iraklion on the island of Crete. His grandfather had told him that sometimes even the best archeologist had to go with his gut. Daniel felt that this was one of those times.

That was why, a week later he found himself in Dean Woolsey’s office with Steven Caldwell of the Getty Museum.

“So Dr Jackson, you are basing this on one document?”

Daniel swallowed hard. This was the part of his job that he really hated. It was hard to make a suit like Caldwell understand the excitement of what he had discovered.

“I do have another reference in some hieroglyphs.”

He handed over the picture. Caldwell nodded as he handed the picture back to him.

“We will demand total right of possession if you find the artifact.”

Daniel looked him in the eye.

“You wont sell this for profit?”

Caldwell smiled. “Woolsey warned me that you would be a demanding person to deal with. I can assure you that anything that you bring us will be kept within the collection. And I can also assure you that you will be given full credit for finding any artifact, or artifacts, that you bring us.”

Daniel gave him a quizzical look. Caldwell continued.

“You may think that I am just a man in a suit that holds the purse string for your expedition. I can assure you that I am far more than that. Even now, after many years, I find myself looking at our artifacts with a sense of wonder, especially those that are more ancient in origin. What you have shown me really peaks my interest."

Daniel looked surprised.

"So you're going to finance this?"

Steven raised his eyebrows. "Of course. I have a feeling that you are just like your grandfather. "

Daniel winced at that. Steven caught it as he glanced at him.

"Unlike most of his peers, I believed in what he told everyone. You see, I am one of those people who believe that we are not alone in the universe. Someday, for good or ill, I'm sure we'll find out. It's this belief, mixed with curiosity, and your reputation as an archeologist that is leading me to finance this expedition. After all, as Dean Woolsey told me, you're the one who wishes to _prove the impossible possible_ Well now is your chance. You will need to make all the arrangements."

Steven handed him a card.

"When everything is readied to your satisfaction please call this number and we will set things in motion."

Daniel stood up and held out his hand. No matter how he tried, he couldn't hide the stunned on his face,

"Err ... Thank you."

With a nod of his head Caldwell left the room. Daniel looked like all his christmas' had come at once.

"Wow. I don't believe it. When I first saw him, I thought he wouldn't go for it."

Woolsey sat back from his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As you always tell me Daniel, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I suppose you'll be wanting to take that years sabbatical?'

 _Eleven Months Later._

Daniel was beginning to get frustrated. He had a strange feeling that what he was looking for was here, and yet he couldn't quite find it.

Suddenly there was a shout. He recognized the voice as that of Evan Lorne, his dig forman.

"Hey prof. We've found something. I think you should come and take a look."

Daniel made his way down to wear Evan was standing in front of a stone door. On the door was a symbol that reminded him of the one that he has seen beside the hieroglyphs. On the stone was some more symbols that Daniel as being the unknown script that he had seen before. Tentatively he raised his hand and put it against the door. Suddenly, it was as if a switch had been turned on in his head, Daniel found himself beginning to speak. It was a language that he had never even seen before, let alone heard spoken. And yet, here he was speaking it as if he had known it all his life. The door began to move under his hand.

Daniel jumped back as he watched it open. He moved forward to peer in to the darkness. As he did so, he felt a hand on his shoulder halting his progress. He turned round to see Ronon Dex standing behind him. Ronon was taller than Daniel. He was dressed in black trousers and boots that were covered in dirt. He had folded his arms across his chest and the shirt that he wore did little to hide his muscles. Over that there was a black leather waistcoat. This was topped of by long unkempt hair that was tied back by, what looked like, a piece of black silk. All in all, he was a very intimidating person.

"Just what you need in a bodyguard I guess." Daniel thought as he raised his eyebrows.

He was also a man of very few words.

"Watch out. Traps."

Daniel nodded. "Got it. Traps."

Having Ronon here wasn't his idea. It had been Jacks. He was more like a big brother to him than a friend. And while he really appreciated the fact that Jack was looking after him, sometimes it got a bit to much for him. However, this wasn't one of those times. It was rather reassuring knowing that he had someone as imposing as Ronon watching his back.

"We need three torches." As he was waiting for them, he looked at Ronon and Evan. "You two are with me."

Daniel waited impatiently. In all the digs that he had done he had never felt like this. After what seemed like an age, three torches were brought to him. Taking his lighter out of his pocket he lit each one in turn, handing off the first two to Ronon and Evan. Taking the last one in his hand he slipped the lighter back in to his pocket threw his satchel over his shoulder and headed in through the door.

As they headed in to the darkness the first thing that hit Daniel was the smell. The air was musty and had the stale smell that came with the area laying undisturbed for hundreds of years. As they walked through the maze of corridors Daniel noticed that Evan was making chalk markings on each of the walls that hey passed as they made their way through the twisting corridors. Normally he would see this as vandalism, but in this case he could see the wisdom of such a move.

Suddenly Daniel stopped mid step. "It's here. So close now." Then he held up his hand. "Quiet please .... I .... I need to concentrate."

Soon the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the flames of the torches and the steady breathing of the three men. As Daniel let his mind drift to the furthest reaches of the maze he found what he was looking for. Much to Daniel's surprise, he was able to visualize where the artifact was.

Opening his eyes, Daniel gestured to the others. "It's this way. I'm sure of it." With that he made his way in to the darkness.

Evan and Ronon raised their eyebrows as they rushed after him, Evan struggling to make his marks on the walls as they hurried after him. As he made his way through the corridors Daniel heard strange clicking noises. It was as if the maze was opening up for him.

Daniel reached the artifact first. The artifact was glowing and casting the room in a blue hue. The yellow of the torch cast eerily colored shadows on the walls. Feeling inexplicably drawn towards the object Daniel moved forward. Running his fingers over its surface.

Evan ran round the corner in time to see what was happening. "Dr Jackson." No answer. "Come on Prof. This isn't funny any more."

If Daniel had heard him he made no effort to respond. Suddenly Daniel began to speak in that strange language. As he did so the artifact filled the room with a flash of blue light. Then it went dark, leaving the room bathed in nothing but the soft glow of the orange flame of the torches. All that was left of Daniel was his satchel.

From deep within Atlantis, in a room that lay unexplored, something stirred. The room was bathed in a blue glow. As quickly as it appeared it faded, leaving a rather confused looking figure laying on the floor where he had landed with a thud.

As Daniel lay there trying to get his bearings, he tentatively reached out and touched the floor. It was cold and smooth. Even though he didn't know where he was, he certainly knew where he wasn't. That was back at the dig site.

Pulling himself in to a sitting position Daniel looked around him. As he did so, realised that he couldn't see very much at all.

"Light … tha .."

This sentence remained unfinished as the room lit up for him. This surprised him greatly. Standing up, Daniel took a look around him. He was struck by the simplicity of the room. The artefact was on a dais. It was lit from above and the way that light fell on it made it a prominent feature of the room. The rest of the room was lit by several sconces, the light that they gave off filled the room with a warm glow. Walking towards the artefact he held at his hand. It glowed a little and then faded.

"Wherever I am, it looks like I'm stuck here for a while."

Radek Zelenka was working on the power systems. He needed to find away to reduce the power usage of the city. Rodney was screaming for efficient power usage. He said that they needed to make sure they conserved power in case they had to move the city again. He was driving Radek mad.

 _Not that that's anything new._ Radek thought to himself with a sigh.

As he was looking at the screen he noticed, what appeared to be, an increase in power usage in one of the outlying areas of the city. This confused and alarmed Radek as, unless there were teams out there, it could mean that someone or something was in the city. Also, whatever or whoever that someone was, the seemed to be able to awake Atlantis systems.

"Dr McKay. Radek here."

"McKay here. What do you want?"

Radek sighed at the response. "Do we have anyone out searching the city?"

Rodney looked confused. "Of course no. We haven't had anyone out searching the city for months. Why?"

Radek explained the situation. Rodney was concerned.

"I hate to say it Radek, but I think we have an intruder."

Radek wasn't happy about it, but he had to agree.

"Dr Zelenka to Colonel Sheppard."

John was getting ready to go off to another briefing. Ever since they had been back to earth, it had been a series of meetings, briefings and more meetings. It was driving me crazy. This wasn't what he trained for. He was far better out in the field than he was in these situations.

John reached for his com. "If this gets me out of these meetings, I will be more than happy." he thought.

"Colonel Sheppard here."

"Sorry to do this Colonel. It looks like we have an intruder in the city."

This really got John's attention. "Where is the intruder?"

"In the Northwest unexplored part of the city. However, this is not the most worrying thing." At this John was concerned. "It appears that the city is responding to them. This indicates that our intruder has the ATA gene."

As he started to change out of his uniform, John got on his com. "Colonel Sheppard to Major Lorne."

"Lorne here."

"I need you to organise some search teams to go out to the northwest part of the city. Centre on the unexplored area. It appears that we have an intruder. It also appears that they have the ATA gene. Until we know different, assume that they are armed and dangerous."

Lorne replied. "Got it sir."

John took his com out and finished changing in to his BDUs. Meeting or no meeting, he wasn't leaving the city until the intruder was found. With that he went and got his tac-vest and a P-90. After making sure that he had everything, he headed out and rendezvoused with Lorne to join in the search. The hunt was on.

Back in the room Daniel was searching for a way out. As he ran his fingers along the wall, he felt something . There was a click and slowly a door opened beneath his fingers. Daniel still had no idea why this was happening. For all that, he was glad to be able to get out of the room. It's musty smell was beginning to get to him. Quickly he stuck his head out to see if anyone was around. On reassuring himself he was alone he made his way down the corridor. As he did so the lights on the wall came to life. This bore some further investigation.

"Just not now." Daniel thought, as he moved with some urgency in his step.

Daniel began to think of where he might be. The notes hadn't contained any reference to where he the portal went. This excited Daniel as much as it scared him. He could be anywhere. After a few more turns Daniel found himself on a balcony. As he looked out he was amazed at what he saw, large spires and columns, their lights sparkling in the darkness. Daniel reasoned that he must be in some sort of city. He also reasoned that if this was a city, then there must be inhabitants of some kind. He also thought that these inhabitants may well be after as he was an intruder in their world. As he didn't know their intentions towards him, he hoped to evade capture for as long as he could.

It wasn't long before Daniel managed to find a secluded corner. As much as he wanted to stay awake, hunger and tiredness overtook him and he slipped in to an uneasy sleep. Daniel had no idea how long he had been asleep when he opened his eyes drowsily. He was met by a face that he thought he recognised even though the person it belonged to was wearing a military uniform and that confused him totally.

"Evan what are you doing here? Daniel looked puzzled. "You should be back at the dig site."

Evan looked at him strangely. "Dr Jackson. I've always been here. You should know."

The two men looked at each other in confusion. Evan reached for his com. "Colonel Sheppard, I've found our intruder. It's Dr Jackson. It's just that something isn't quite right.

John really didn't know what to make of this. As far as he knew, Daniel was back on earth at the SGC. If that was the case how could he be here? Then there was the comment Evan made.

"Evan, what do you mean by _something isn't quite right_?"

Evan explained what Daniel had said to him. John was even more confused.

"Okay. Take him to the isolation room."

Daniel found himself led in to a large room. There was nothing in it bar two comfy chairs, one either side of a table. As Daniel looked up he say figured standing behind a window looking down on him. One he recognised as Richard Woolsey, but instead of his suite he was wearing a strange uniform. Standing beside him was a figure who looked like Ronon his bodyguard. This confused Daniel even more.

Suddenly the door opened. What looked like two soldiers carrying guns walked in followed by another man. The third man was dressed in a black uniform. His hair was black and spiky and struck Daniel as being cute, if a little unsolder like. He walked over to the seat opposite Daniel and sat down.

"Okay. I'm Colonel John Sheppard, head of the military on this base. It's my job to deal with any threats to our security."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Is that how you see me?"

John gave him and appraising look. "I don't know. You tell me, are you a threat?"

Daniel watched as the man rearranged himself on the seat.

Daniel stared at him. "The question is, as far as I'm concerned, is are you a threat to me?" John looked surprised. "Let's face it, I have no idea if anything you're telling me is the truth. For all I know, you could be planning my demise as I speak."

The man shifted again. He looked up at the window, Daniel followed his gaze. The man that looked like Richard Woolsey nodded.

"Let's start over. I'm Lieutenant John Sheppard, military C.O. of this base. I need to find out who you are and wether you pose a threat to the city and the people in it, namely the base personnel." Daniel nodded. "So to help me to do this, I need you to start talking."

Daniel took a deep breath. He had a feeling that whatever he said would be met with scepticism. There was nothing he could do but tell the truth.

"My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm a Professor of Archeology at Perdu. Richard Woolsey is the Dean. I was on a dig to find an artefact that was believed to be a gateway to another place and I discovered the artefact. Although I had no previous knowledge of the language that was written on it, I was able to read the language and in so doing I activated it and ended up here."

John looked at him incredulously. "Major Lorne said that you acted as if you knew him."

"I … I know an Evan Lorne. He's my dig foreman. I also know a Ronon Dex, he's my bodyguard. He was hired by a friend of mine Jack O'Neill."

John started at him in silence. Daniel got the distinct feeling that he didn't believe him.

Daniel swallowed hard. _Hell if I'd just sat through that, I'm not sure that I'd believe me either."_

 _John shifted his position again. "I wouldn't find this so hard to believe if we didn't have a Daniel Jackson back on earth who is a lingoes and archeologist."_

 _The phrase _back on earth_ wasn't lost on Daniel. "If we're not on earth, where are we?" Daniel asked in surprise. _

"We are in the city of Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Atlantis. As in the lost city of Atlantis?"

John nodded. "Yes. That's right."

John looked at Daniel and shook his head. There was something wrong. The person before him claimed to be Daniel but it couldn't be their Daniel could it? As far as he knew, their Daniel was back on earth. The person before him looked and sounded like Daniel. However the things that he'd told them and the way he's acted, seemed to imply that this wasn't their Daniel. Then again, someone might have got to him, but this wasn't likely as he was sure they would've heard from the SGC by now. So where did that leave them? What if he wasn't human? Could he be a clone or a replicator?

There was also something else that was worrying was the fact that he was beginning the find himself down to the man who sat before him. He'd been in the company of Daniel before and he was just nice guy, nothing more.

"I need to go and talk to my superiors." John said as he stood up. "I'm afraid you will have to stay here for now."

Daniel sighed. "That figures. There's not much I can do about it, so I'll just settle down."

As John made his way out the door, Daniel called out, "I'll be here when you get back."

John rolled his eyes and headed up to the observation area. As he walked in, he saw Richard had a worried look on his face. As John approached him he nodded.

"Colonel, I have just recieved word from Chuck. As we suspected, Daniel Jackson is on earth."

John sighed. "Yeah as I suspected as much. So that rules out memory substitution. However that still leaves us with the question of who he is."

By this time the news of their special guest had spread. They found themselves joined by Teyla and Rodney.

Rodney looked down at the man and his mind began to work. He started to think about the time that Rod had come to Atlantis and the time they had got stuck on the Deadalus and they visited all those differently realities.

Still looking down Rodney spoke. "I know we have to consider all possibilities, but just consider this. What if he really is who he says he is? It wouldn't be the first time we've come across people from parallel universes."

Richard turned o him. "That still doesn't explain how he got here, or what that artefact was for."

Turning from the window, Rodney looked at everyone. "What if it was Janus? We've come across some of this experiments already. After all. it was because of him that Atlantis survived." John looked at Ronon who just shrugged his shoulders. Rodney continued. "Think about it, what if Janus did something that let him see the future of earth. Or at least what the thought was the future of earth. He then created the artefact and went through. He got to wherever this Daniel came from and here he is. It's obvious from the way that he lit up the city that he has a really strong ATA gene."

Richard addressed them. "That may or may not be the case but it doesn't matter. I want to make sure that what, " Rodney was about to raise a complaint, " … or who we are dealing with isn't a threat. I don't want the fact that this person looks like and claims to be Daniel Jackson, wherever he comes from, lull us in to a false sense of security."

Reluctantly John agreed. This meant that he had to escort Daniel to the infirmary where, in the name of security, he had to undergo a barrage of tests. He was poked, prodded and scanned. His bloods were taken, his eyes and reflexes were checked. At the end of it all he felt like he'd been the victim of a mad scientist. Not that Dr Keller fitted the bill.

After having escorting Daniel to his quarters and leaving a guard at the door, John gave Daniel a nod. "Sorry. This is just until we are certain you're not a threat"

Daniel gave him a lopsided grin. "It's okay. As much as I hate all this, I completely understand, I could be anyone or anything. I get that. I really do. Nothing personal right?"

Daniel looked at John and although he was smiling John felt as though he was reaching deep in to his soul. John didn't know how to react to this feeling, so all he could do was mumble a reply.

"So what drew you here?"

Daniel told him all about the documents he had discovered and how that had led to him coming Atlantis. John stood there and looked at him intently. Daniel smiled at him as he spoke. He'd never seen anyone as interested in what he'd had to say as John was.

 _Not even my students._ He thought with a grin.

When Daniel had finished John looked at him, his eyes wide. He knew that he had to get out of there. He was beginning to get that feeling again.

With that John got up and left somewhat ungracefully. As the door closed behind him, he could've sworn that Daniel was laughing at him.

An hour later John walked in to the briefing room. Richard Woolsey was sat at the head of the table. Seated on on side were Rodney, Ronon and Teyla. On the other was Evan Lorne, John's 2IC and sitting directly beside Woolsey, was Doctor Jennifer Keller, her lap top opened in front of her. John looked at Evan questioningly, his head tilted in Woolsey's direction.

Woolsey picked up on this. "I asked him to be here in case we decided that immediate act is required."

John looked at Evan and shrugged as he made his way to sit beside him. Once he was seated, Woolsey nodded to Jennifer.

"Mr Woolsey … I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of requesting Doctor Jackson's DNA profile from the SGC for means of comparison. Looking at the results of all the tests that we have done, I can tell you that the man who calls himself Daniel Jackson is human. I can also tell you with absolute certainty that he is not a clone." She stopped to take a mouthful of water. "Also having looked at the DNA of the man and comparing it to that of our Daniel Jackson, it's my opinion that apart form the fact that this Daniel has an active ATA gene, their DNA is the same. Physically this man is Daniel Jackson."

 

John addressed the room. "I believe that the Daniel that we have here comes from not only a different universe, but a different timeline as well. Before I came to this meet Daniel and I had a long conversation. I asked him what had brought him here. He told me what had drawn him to look for the artefact, which you all heard while he was in isolation. It seems that there was a further document that appeared to come from Ancient Greece. It appears that there was a man who came through the artefact to give a warning regarding a great ring. It was not to be used at that time because it would cause great harm. Instead the command was to bury it with a cap stone to prevent it being used. It was said that it would remain that way until, what Daniel referred to as, the great one came and that he would be able to operate the portal." John stopped and looked at everyone before he carried on. "I think that he was talking about someone who had an ATA gene, someone like Daniel. It's also my opinion that the great ring that is being referred to is a stargate."

Then John added, "His earth's stargate." for emphasis.

Everyone looked at each other and sat in silence. Eventually Woolsey broke the silence.

"So was he brought here deliberately?"

Before John could reply, Rodney interjected. "The artefact may not have been left for Daniel specifically. It may have been left for someone who has a very strong ATA gene. The way that city responded to him, I would say that he certainly has that."

Richard nodded. "So why is he here?"

John drummed his fingers on the table for a moment, then answered. "I have no idea and after having talked to him I'm not sure he does either."

Richard listened before responding. "In that case we'll have to be on our guard. While I don't perceive him as being a threat to either the city or the expedition, we can't take any chances."

Reluctantly, John had to agree. As much as he liked the man, he couldn't dismiss out of hand the fact that he could have a hidden agenda and mean to do them harm.

Something occurred to him. "I want to remove the guards from his door." He sat in silence and looked at Richard.

""Of course you may remove the guards from his room. I do this on the understanding that they will be replaced if it is deemed necessary."

Rodney sighed. "I suppose this means that we'll have to work on getting home."

John shook his head. "I don't think so Rodney. I have a feeling that he will find his own home when the time is right."

"If there is anything else? …" Richard waited. When nothing was said he continued. " Good. In that case the meeting is over."

The meeting broke up and John found himself heading towards Daniel's quarters. On the way he thought back to what Rodney had said. Maybe he was right this being something Janus had done. After all they had come across some of his experiments before and with what they had seen he had no doubt in his mind that he was capable of such a thing.

"This still leaves the question Why?" John sighed and shook his head. " I guess we'll never know."

Suddenly John found himself at Daniel's door. Dismissing the guards outside, he let Daniel know he was there.

Daniel heard the chime. "Come in!"

The door opened. John walked in to the room to find Daniel laying on the bed, his eyes half-lidded with sleep. John couldn't help looking at his face.

John swallowed hard. He has no idea why this was happening. After all, he's met their Daniel on several occasions and while he would admit that he was a good looking young man, he couldn't remember having any physical feelings for him. So why was he drawn to the man who lay before him? Maybe it was the fact that he came from somewhere else that gave him and air of mystery? Maybe it was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it and that was making him feel uncomfortable.

Daniel opened his eyes and rolled over on to his side facing John. He couldn't help noticing that John was staring at him. Daniel raised his eyebrows. John felt like a child who'd been caught with their fingers in the cookie jar. As Daniel gave him a knowing smile, John felt the blush rise in his cheeks.

"Hey you," John said self-consciously. " I thought you might like to know that we've decided that you're not a threat."

Daniel stretched. " I could've told you that." Giving John a lazy smile, he continued. " Look, I understand why you had to do all this, I really do. I have no problems with it and I especially have no problems with you."

The words were not lost on John and neither was the way that he said them. The sound of his voice sent shivers down his spine that pooled in his groin in an unhelpful manner.

"Oh great." He thought with a pained look. "This is all I need."

Daniel noticed this. " Hey are you ok?"

John felt himself go even redder as he waived Daniel away. Daniel stifled a laugh.

" Now that you've decided I'm not a threat, is there any chance I could get to look at the city?"

"Sure, I'll give you the grand tour." John smiled at Daniel.

Daniel looked at John. His sweet, almost goofy, smile wasn't lost on Daniel. He noticed how it made John look younger. It was a good look on him. It was this thought that made him realise that he was falling for the man.

As John led Daniel round Atlantis, Daniel got the strange feeling again. It was the same as he'd felt when he'd been looking for the artefact. However, this time it was far stronger. Daniel closed his eyes for a moments and let the feeling wash over him. It was strange but amazing at the same time.

The moment was broken as he felt a hand on his arm. Opening his eyes, Daniel saw John standing beside him, a concerned look on his face.

"It's okay John. It's just such an amazing place."

John grinned at him. "There's something else that I would love to show you. Come with me."

John led him in to the gate room. He gestured with his hand down on the floor where the gate stood. Daniel stood and looked at it in wonder.

"What is it?"

As John was about to answer, the stargate came to life. Daniel watched as the wormhole formed with its familiar kwoosh before it settled in to its water like sheen.

"It's SGA six, returning as scheduled." A voice said from beside them.

"Returning from where?" Daniel thought as he continued to watch the gate.

Suddenly there was a strange noise as the first figure appeared through the gate. After the fourth member of the team walked through, the gate closed behind him. Daniel looked at John waiting for an answer.

" It's a Stargate. It links us to other worlds that have a Stargate. Some of them are in space, but most of them are on planets."

Something struck Daniel. " Does earth have a gate?"

"Yeah. We used to have two but we lost one." John shrugged at this. " There is now one on earth."

Daniel walked down on to the gateroom floor and stared intently at the gate.

" It's just that in the document that Jonas left me, as I have already told you, there is mention of a _great ring_. I was wondering if it could be referring to something like that."

John nodded. " It's possible. Although, I would assume it would be a Milky Way gate, rather than a Pegasus gate like this one."

"So they are different?"

John nodded. " Yes they are. They have different symbols on them and they work slightly differently." Daniel looked confused. " Look, I'll speak to Mr Woolsey and see if I can get you information on the Stargate."

Daniel smiled. " Thank you. May I ask something else of you?"

John pursed his lips. " That depends … "

Daniel raised his eyebrows. " It's not much I promise. " John looked at him in silence. " I'd like some information on how the stargate on earth was discovered. It might help me when I get back to my own world."

" You're going to go looking for it when you get back? "

Daniel nodded. " Yeah. I have a feeling that this was what I was brought here for, to find out about the stargate."

John smiled at him. He knew how Daniel felt, the excitement of the discovery of something as wonderful as this. Staring at the gate, he remembered how he'd felt the fist time he walked through it. He also knew for Daniel it would be something more. Hopefully he would be able to find the gate and change the course of the history of his world for the better. Of course, it may not all be good. He knew only too well that the stargate brought its own set of problems. On earth it was the Ga'ould and the Ori. While out here their was the Wraith among others who were not on their side. There was always the hope that in a different world things might go better for them.

After having stopped by John's room to snag a few beers, John took Daniel to the east pier. He looked out across the city. John came to stand beside him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" John opened a beer. "Would you like one?" He held one out to Daniel.

Taking it from John, Daniel took a swig. " I know the document said the portal led to another place, but this is something else."

John found himself looking at Daniels face. He thought that he looked like a child opening their christmas presents, eyes wide and sparkling. It was a good look on him.

"Feel like all your christmas' have come at once?" he enquired.

Daniel grinned. " Yeah, you could say that. I mean, I never imagined that a place like this existed, let alone that I would be standing here."

John sat down and dangled his legs over the side of the pier. " Hey why don't you come and join me?"

Daniel sat beside him and looked across the water. The moonlight shone across the ripples and it made it the water look like it was dancing. Taking another swig of his beer, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. This was so different from the dig that he had left behind. The air was tinged with the coolness of the ocean and the night was filled with the sound of the water that lapped against the pier.

John looked over at him. " She gets to you doesn't she."

"Yeah I guess she does." Opening his eyes he looked over at John. " I'm right in assuming that you're in the military."

"Yep, that's right." John took another swig.

"Which branch?" Daniel put the bottle down and stretched backwards.

" Airforce."

" Why did you take that route?" He looked at the sky and the patterns of the starts.

"Why did I join the Airforce? " Daniel nodded without looking at him. "I wish I could tell you that it was out of some great sense of patriotism, a need to do my duty for country. Unfortunately it wasn't. The honest truth was that I joined the Airforce to get at my father. It meant that I could get away from the family."

Daniel nodded. " I bet that didn't go down well."

" No kidding." John said with a large swig of beer. " He wanted me to go in to the family business. I didn't want to. After all, my brother was around to do that. However, he thought that I was betraying everything that he'd done for me. He completely disowned me and I never saw him again. In-fact, I didn't have anything to do with my brother until I found out that my father had died. We met again at his funeral. It felt strange seeing him again after all this time."

"Wow. That sounds harsh. It must've been hard for you."

John thought for a moment. "You know, I have no regrets about joining the Airforce. It was the easiest thing I have ever done. It was going back to my dad's funeral that was hard. I felt like a stranger in my own family. If nothing else, it made me realise I had made the right choice."

Daniel nodded, looked up to the sky and took another swig of his beer.

John looked over at him. " So, what got you interested in archeology?"

" My Grandfather got me interested in archeology. He made me see how amazing it was to look at the the lives of those who've gone before. It's like putting a puzzle together that leads you to answers about how people lived, what they did and in some cases how they met their deaths. He taught me to think outside the box when dealing with archeology. Unfortunately, most of his peers didn't think like that."

"What do you mean?"

" My Grandfather discovered a crystal skull. When he touched it he claimed he was taken away to another place where he was given a message in Mayan. He believed that the message came from the great god Quetzalcoatl. When he presented his findings, he was derided by his peers. They ruined his career and I think he broke him too."

John could tell that Daniel was choking back his tears. Reaching out his hand, he placed it on Daniel's arm and squeezed gently.

" Did you believe him?" John's voice was almost a whisper.

" Of course I did." Daniel drained his beer. " I've always believed that there is more to our world than we know. All we need is to have the courage to believe that the impossible is possible. After what I've seen here, I'm willing to believe that anything is possible. Whoever Janus was, he must've been a a man of great intelligence."

Hearing Janus name mentioned got John really interested. "It sound's like Rodney was right." He thought.

Daniel and John carried on their conversation while they drank another beer. Daniel told John about how Janus had been the one who had brought the message to earth. In turn, John told Daniel about how Janus had been able to save the city and in so doing saved the expedition. He told him about Janus' lab and everything they'd found there. Daniel was also told about how Janus had to keep his work secret from the rest of his people. Daniel also found out about the fact that they weren't the first occupants of the city and that when they had found Atlantis, it hadn't been occupied for ten thousand years. John looked at Daniel. He had the same look on his face that John had seen earlier. Even in the light of the pier John thought he looked good.

" … and that's not the half of it. It's not all sweetness and light of course. We've made enemies as well as friends. At times life's been hard. We've lost good men and women along the way. At times I've found myself wondering it it's worth it … "

Daniel laughed softly. " I sense a but coming on."

John rolled his eyes and continued. " … but …" This got a snigger from Daniel. " … on a night like this, when everything is quiet and all is right with the world, I know it was worth it. I know that Atlantis is my home here in the Pegasus galaxy."

Daniel looked out in to the distance. His mind began to wander with John's voice fading in to the darkness. The feeling was all to familiar but it was stronger than ever. The city was calling out to him and the feeling was overwhelming. John watched as Daniel threw his head back and closed his eyes. John was worried and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Squeezing gently he called, "Daniel, Daniel. Are you okay?"

Daniel was brought back from his reverie by the touch of John's hand and the sound of his voice. For a brief moment he sat disoriented, then he responded.

" Sorry John. It's been quite a day for me. What with everything I've been through and the two bottles of beer I've had, I'm beginning to feel tired." As if to emphasise the point Daniel yawned as he looked at John drowsily. " Any chance you could take me back to my room? I'm not sure I can find it from here. "

John stood up and helped Daniel to his feet. " Sure I can."

Without realising it, John held on to Daniel's hand a little longer that was absolutely necessary. A fact that wasn't lost on either of them.

John pulled his hand away and smiled. Daniel noticed that the smile was not so self assured as the others he had been given. "Come on it's this way."

As they walked from the pier in to the city, John spoke to him. " I'll try to get you some clothes in the morning. It'll probably end up being BDUs and a tee. Hope you don't mind."

Daniel shook his head. " No, I don't mind at all. Any change of clothes would be welcome. Could you try to get me some briefs as well. I don't like the thought of going without them."

" Yeah, the thought of going commando isn't for everyone." Daniel looked confused. " Oh, it's the term used for wearing no briefs under your pants."

"Ah got it."

Eventually they made it back to Daniel's room. John's mind was filled with inappropriate thoughts of Daniel _going commando_ He was glad that he was wearing a shirt. It wasn't long before they found themselves outside the door of Daniel's room. The two men looked at each other. The silence lay heavy between them.

John was the one to break the silence. " Goodnight Daniel." With his mind full of Daniel, he turned and walked away quickly before he did something that they both may come to regret.

Daniel shook his head slightly and smiled as he entered his room. Taking a look around, he headed to the window and looked out for a moment. After taking in the view, he stripped off, got in to bed and fell in to an uneasy sleep. After a few hours he sat up with a start and looked around him. The city was calling out to him again. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't.

Getting dressed he made his way down the corridor. The feeling was guiding him as it had done before. Eventually he found himself in a room with something in the centre of it. It wasn't the artefact that he had been expecting. Instead it was an ornate chair. Something told him to sit in it.

In the gateroom someone noticed the chair had been activated. " There's someone in the chair room. As far was I know, there isn't supposed to be anyone there at this time."

Chuck ran up the stairs to check. Without any further thought he activated his com. " This is the gateroom to Colonel Sheppard. We have an unidentified person in the chair room. We have no record of any scheduled activity in the chair room at this time and we gave had no activity that would indicate we have an intruder,"

John shook himself aware as he grabbed his com and listened to what Chuck was saying. On hearing what Chuck was telling him he jumped out of bed, " Tell Major Lorne to get a team together and meet me there."

"Understood Sir."

The adrenaline kicked in as John pulled on his BDUs and thigh holster, adjusting it as he went. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out his side arm. Checking it he put it in to his holster, grabbed a spare ammo clip from his drawer, put it in to a pocket in his BDUs and headed out the door.

With a moments hesitation he sat down. The chair tilted back as Daniel closed his eyes. He felt something caress his mind as it began to fill with information. Concentrating hard he opened his eyes. he air was filled with things he had never seen before, things written in the same writing as he had seen on the obelisk. Just as he had been able to read the text on the stone he could read the text in the air, even if he didn't understand what it all meant. His fingers worked furiously on the pads beneath his hands. Suddenly he felt something caress his minds again. This time it was different. There was something reaching in to his mind as if it was trying to communicate. As it did so seven symbols appeared before his eyes, the last one fading quickly.

Daniel reached out to the presence. "What were the symbols that you showed me?"

The feeling caressed his mind again. "They are the symbols to your world. Soon you will understand."

"And the final symbol?"

" Not now Daniel. You will find out soon. The point of origin to bring you home."

The feeling drifted away, leaving the symbols and figures that he saw were still their. Daniel was smiling. He had never experienced anything like this.

John signalled to Evan to move to the other side of the door to the chair room. Then he made his way in followed by Evan and his team. As he saw Daniel sitting in the chair he stopped in his tracks.

" It's okay. It's Daniel. " John turned to Evan. " I'll stay here with him. You can go now."

Evan nodded and signalled to his men. He watched as they left and then turned back towards Daniel. He stared at the air where everything was floating. The last time John had seen anything like that he was sitting in the chair at the Antarctic base, but what struck him the most was the look on Daniel's face. He looked as if he had always belonged there. He also couldn't help noticing that Daniel looked at peace with the the world, eyes bright.

" Hey there, I hate to disturb you." John moved further in to the room. " You gave us quite a scare."

Daniel didn't look directly at John. " I'm sorry. The city called me. There was something that reached out to me and led me here. It was the same when I discovered the artefact. I was led to it by a strange force. Something touched my mind. I have seen so much, including seven symbols, one of which faded. I was told that this was the address to get me back to home and by that I assume it means earth. I am none the wiser how, or with what, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with the _great ring_ that's on my earth somewhere."

John found a wall to lean on. Daniel reminded him of Rodney when he got excited about something.

" Look, I have no worries about you being called by the city and all. It would've been nice if you could have done it when I was already awake."

Daniel smiled and closed his eyes. As he did so the air around him cleared and the chair straightened and powered down. Still sitting in the chair, he turned his head towards where John was standing. "Sorry John. It's not my fault the lady has bad timing."

" Yeah yeah." John sighed and shook his head. " Come on. Would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

Daniel took the hand and that John offered him and allowed himself to be helped up. He looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. " Tell me something John, do you look like this when you get out of bed or do you always look this good?"

John looked at Daniel and felt a blush rise in his cheeks. He could only hope that Daniel didn't see it. "Err … my hair is always like this much to the amusement of some members of the expedition."

The two man looked at each other and made their way to Daniel's room. At the door John looked at Daniel, with a wry grin. "I'm very tempted to lock you in to make sure that you don't go anywhere else tonight."

Daniel looked around to make sure that there was no one in the corridor before he spoke. " Which side of the door would you like to be on Colonel?"

John didn't know how to answer that. There was a part of him that wanted to go with him and spend time alone with Daniel. Another part of him, the part that had been drummed in to him throughout his military life, kicked in and told him that even if he did want to do that it was a very bad idea. For reasons that he couldn't fathom, he looked up and down the corridor, then leant in to kiss Daniel on the lips. Daniel's eyes widened in both surprise and desire. He lent in to kiss and gave himself to the sensations.

Suddenly John realised what was happening and stepped back. He looked at Daniel, his mind a whirl of confused emotions.

" I'm sorry. I … I didn't mean to do … "

Daniel reached out his hand and touched John's arm. " It's okay. I wanted to do that ever since I met you and I have a feeling that you've wanted to do so too." John shifted on his feet uncomfortably. " Don't worry. I'm not expecting anything more from you. It wasn't exactly something I was expecting and I'm aware I won't be staying around here for long. Look come inside for a moment. I'm sure this isn't a conversation that you want to have out here."

John thought for a moment. Daniel was right. He was also sure that he wouldn't try to do anything. After all, he'd been the one that had started everything.

"Okay. But I'm not staying for long."

They walked in, the door sliding closed behind them. " Look John, wether you accept it or not, we are both attracted to each other. That's why you did what you did. What I'm trying to say is that as much as I think you are a wonderful guy, I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do. Nor am I going to force you in to anything either. I like you to much for that and I really don't want your abiding memory of me to be of someone who forced himself on you." John relaxed, " However, I want you to know that if you did want to do that again I wouldn't say no."

John moved away rubbing his hand through his hair. " Thanks. Look I should be going now. I'll try to get you some other clothes for the morning. I ….. Look sorry Daniel. I can't do this now"

John turned on his feet and walked out. Daniel watched him go and said nothing. He wasn't really sure about what had just happened but, as he drifted of to sleep he hope that whatever it was would happen again as he had really enjoyed it.

The next day Daniel found himself in a new set of clothes, as John had promised. He also couldn't help noticing that John was making a conscious effort to avoid being alone with Daniel. After playing over the events that had taken place outside his door last night in his mind, he had a pretty good Idea why. He could see why this could be giving John problems. After all, when he went back, there was a high possibility that he would never meet John in his world.

" Improbable, if not impossible." Daniel mused as he looked out across the ocean.

For John it was different. In his world he already knew a man called Dr Daniel Jackson. From the way John reacted he was sure that there was nothing between the two men. Now he was faced with a man who looked and sounded like that man he knew but definitely wasn't. Not only that, he was now beginning to have feeling for him. Daniel had no doubt that last night John had spent his time trying to make sense of what happened between them. In someways he felt more than a little responsible. He shouldn't have let it get that far.

"Dammit. Well you got yourself into this. Now you have to see it through." Daniel shook his head.

It was late in the in the afternoon when John finally came to him regarding the information that he had asked for.

"We just got the information through in a data burst from earth. We find it easier to get compressed messages than sending trough stuff in hardcopy. It also saves on energy use."

Daniel looked perplexed. " Is there any chance that I can get a laptop? I need to look at this stuff and to try to make notes. It would be easier if I could take it to my room."

John nodded. " Of course. You have the information that you requested on the discovery of the stargate. Our Daniel also sent you information on the ancient language and it's translation. He also sent you some information on the four races. He has a feeling that you might find useful."

Daniel sighed. " That sounds like a lot of information to get through. I could be a while."

John smiled. " That's okay. I promise I won't forget about you. I'll make sure you're fed and all. I'm used to having to do that with Rodney. Talking of which, I'll go and talk to him about getting you that laptop."

A few hours later Daniel sat in his room in-front of the computer. He'd found a notepad and pen in his shirt pocket and had begun taking notes immediately. For all that he came from a world where they had such technology, he still liked to take his notes on paper. There was something of an air of permanence that he just couldn't feel with a computer. Not only that, he wasn't sure what would go back through the portal with him.

Daniel had lost all track of time when the door chime went off. As he lifted his head he realised that he was rather hungry. Not only that he was really tired too.

"Come in."

As the door opened Daniel was surprised to see John standing there. John couldn't help noticing the look on Daniel's face.

"Hey. I said I'd make sure you got fed didn't I. I noticed that you hadn't eaten. Sorry, it's not much, but this was all that was left. If it's not enough, I have a few MREs in my room."

Daniel grabbed the cup of coffee off the tray and took a swallow. "Mmm, that's good. You can't beat a good cup of coffee. It keeps the brain going."

John laughed. " Obviously there are some things that never change, no matter what world you're from."

Daniel sat back and raised his eyebrows. " Of course. Caffeine is brain fuel for the active mind."

"Yep. And the fact that it tastes good is a bonus right?"

Daniel waggled his eyebrows. " Hell yeah."

The room was filled with laughter as the two men sat together, as Daniel ate his meal. Daniel noticed that John looked comfortable in his comfortable and that made him feel a lot happier than he had done when he woke up this morning.

John looked over at the computer. " How are things going?"

"Not bad." Daniel took another swig off coffee. "This is really detailed stuff."

"So you think that you'll be around for a while?" John looked over at Daniel's notebook and as he did his hand rested gently on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel noticed this and smiled. " Not sure but I have a feeling that I'll be here for a few more days at least."

John grinned. " Cool."

The next few days set a pattern. Daniel would get up in the morning and get straight on to working on his notes. John would bring him meals, or if he was busy he'd make sure someone else did it. Then last thing at night, he would be chased off the computer in to bed.

Over this time Daniel managed to fill his notebook and another was found for him. He could only hope that this one would survive the trip home as he knew that he couldn't remember everything, no matter how clever he was.

On the fifth day of his journey to Atlantis, Daniel heard the door chime. " Come in."

The door opened to reveal John standing there with a tray in his hand. " Breakfast is served."

Daniel couldn't help smiling in relief. He was very bad at remembering breakfast at the best of times. When he was into one of his projects, his memory seemed to get worse and had been known to go days without eating anything much at all.

"Thanks John." Then he noticed a small silver object on the tray beside the mugs of coffee. "What's this?"

John looked at the object in Daniel's hand. "Oh that, it's a data stick. Don't you have those in your world?"

Daniel looked at him surprised. " Of course we do. I just wasn't expecting to see one on my breakfast tray."

John sat down and grabbed his coffee off the tray. " Dr Zelenka managed to get this for you. He thought you might to be able to put the information on it to take back with you. He knows that it might not work but he thought that it might be worth taking a shot."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, it might just be worth it. I'm still going to finish filling this notebook just in case."

John looked at Daniel as he sat there. He knew that what he was feeling was strange but now, seeing Daniel like this, something stirred deep within him.

John moved over to where Daniel was sitting and began to massage his shoulders. Daniel leant in to the touch as John kneaded them and he felt the knots begin to melt away.

John leant down and whispered in to Daniel's ear. " You know Daniel, this is really nice. If you wanted I could stay for a while and I'm sure I could find interesting ways to persuade you to take a break."

Daniel turned to face John, his eyes wide open with desire. " What do you have in mind?"

Without another word John took Daniel by the hand and lifted him from his seat. Taking him in his arms, John kissed him passionately surrendering to him. As their bodies pushed together Daniel could feel John's erection pressing in to his thigh through John's pants.

Daniel pushed John back a little. " Remember what I said that night. I meant it. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do."

John smiled. " It's all right. I want this as much as I know that you do."

Daniel nodded and John to this as permission for him to continue. Without another word he began to pull the shirt Daniel was wearing over his head. Soon Daniel was standing before him naked from the waist up. John ran his fingers over Daniel's chest. When he got to his nipples John raked a nail of them gently. John felt Daniel shudder beneath his finger tips as his nipples became erect and rosy.

"Yesssss."

John ran his hand lower and cupped his erection through the fabric of Daniel's pants. Daniel gasped at his touch his eyes blown wide with lust. Slowly John unzipped Daniel's pants and pulled them down to his knees. Daniel then kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants and briefs and stood before John totally naked. John walked round him, taking in the way that his muscles rippled under his skin, the way that he stood and as he got close to him he even noticed the way that he smelt. It was a mixture of the soap and shampoo that he'd been given. On him it was a really good combination.

John ghosted his fingers across Daniel's bare skin. " Mmm beautiful."

Daniel smiled, his breathing heavy. " You're wearing too much."

John laughed and stripped of quickly. Soon the two men were standing naked before each other. Daniel closed the gap between the two of them and pulled John close to him. As he did so, he aligned their cocks, put his hand on the back of John;s head and his other arm around John's waist. As he did so, he began to rub his cock against Johns setting up a steady rhythm.

The feeling was exquisite. It had been many many months since John had been with another man. Even then it had been nothing like this. More often than not it was a dirty sordid affair in a rest room, or a blow job against a wall in some darkened alley. But this was something else. Even though he knew that nothing would come of this, he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to give himself something to remember.

Daniel laced his fingers in John's hair and pulled him in to a deep and passionate kiss. As he kissed him he ran his hand through John's hair. This elicited a moan from John as he put his hands on John's shoulders to keep himself from falling, the feeling was so intense. John lay his his head on Daniel's shoulder and let his breathing sync with his, their two bodies moving together as one.

John nuzzled in to Daniel's neck and began to say his name over and over again. Daniel revelled in the touch of skin on skin as they held each other close, moving in time, loosing themselves in each other.

Soon Daniel felt his balls tighten. His movements and breath sped up in tandem taking John with him. After a few more thrusts, both men came covering their bodies with the stickiness of their release. John sagged against Daniel as Daniel stroked his hair gently as they both came down from the post orgasmic high.

Without another word, John led Daniel to the shower. The two men washed each other reverently, kissing under the water as they cleaned each other off.

As they towelled each other dry John whispered, " Thank you."

Daniel leaned in and kissed him. " No thank you. It was wonderful."

When they were dressed John looked at Daniel sadly. " I wish I could stay but … '

Daniel looked at him with understanding. " I understand. Go now, before we do something that we'll both regret."

The door opened and John left. Daniel looked at the door wistfully as he lay down on the bed. He slipped in to an easy sleep and his mind was filled with everything that he had seen and felt since he'd arrived in Atlantis.

It was late in the afternoon when Daniel woke up. Rubbing his eyes, Daniel made his way to the computer. As he worked to finish filling up the last pages of the second notebook, an idea came to his mind. Ripping out the last page, he wrote a message to Daniel, folded it and put it to the side.

When he had finished the second notebook, he took the data stick and looked through the remaining information. Painstakingly he looked through the remaining information and decided what to put on the stick.

By the time he'd finished the sky was growing dark. Something familiar was making its way in to his mind.

"Your time is coming. You must return home soon." The voice brushed his mind gently.

Daniel knew this time would come eventually but now, now there was a reason to regret that he had to go. The reason was a man named John. However, he knew that he had to do go. He couldn't stay even if he wanted to. This universe already had a Daniel so, no matter what he and John felt for each other, he would have to go back. Not only that, he had a feeling that if he could find the great ring, it might just be the stargate for his world. If he found it, well who knew what might happen.

Although nothing had happened while he was there, from the way that he was treated, he had a feeling that not everything that had happened with the stargates was good. Especially with the warning that Janus had given.

The door chime went off. When John walked in, he found Daniel dressing in his own clothes.

" I'm sorry John. It's time. I need to go home." Daniel looked at him and hoped that he understood.

John sighed. " Yeah. I guess I've just go used to you being around."

Daniel nodded. " I've got used to being here. I'm sorry John. You knew that I would have to go home sometime."

John had brought a meal for both of them. The two men ate in silence. After the meal Daniel tucked the notebooks in to his shirt and put the data stick in his pocket.

"I have a favour to ask you." he said pointing to the note that sat beside the computer. " It's a thank you note for Daniel. Next time go back to your earth, could you make sure that you give it to him in person."

John looked at him strangely. " Sure. I don't know when I'll get back but I promise that I will give it to him."

Then Daniel closed his eyes. " I know where to go. You don't need to come with me if you don't want to."

" Don't be silly. I have no intention of letting you go back alone."

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes. The portal stone called to him and lead the way. Eventually they arrived at their destination. Walking in to the room John looked at the portal stone. It was glowing blue.

"Goodbye John." As they were alone, he walked through the portal.

In what seemed like an instant he fell through to the other side. Evan caught him as he stumbled. Without thought he felt in to his shirt and found the two books and then in to his pocket where he found the data stick.

As he talked to Evan, he was told that he had been away for one day, even though he knew that for him it had been five. He shook his head and smiled.

" Well, at least I'm back."

There was great interest in the artefact, not that this worried Daniel. He wanted to go searching for the great ring.

 

Daniel stood at the edge of the hole and looked in to it. It was his eighth dig in six years. He knew that if he didn't find it this time, that would be the end of it. Maybe it had all been a dream and yet, it hadn't been a dream. The document that he had read was real. The city of Atlantis had been his destination. He had seen a Stargate working, watched people come through it.

Suddenly there was a shout. It was coming from the hole. It was Evan.

"We've found something."

Daniel ran down to where Evan was standing. In-front of him was a large square box like structure. On the front was a large round capstone. On it was one symbol and below that was what looked like a gate address. This was what he had been searching for. Even with the notes from Daniel, it hadn't been easy.

Evan looked at him. " So what happens now?"

From above them a voice was heard. " We'll take it from here."

They looked up toward the edge to see a man in uniform wandering down to the floor of the dig site. Daniel looked at man. He was about his height, balding and the name on the dress blues said Hammond.

" General George Hammond. I have been assigned to the Stargate project." The general held out his hand towards Daniel. " This artefact has now come under the command of the US military."

Daniel looked surprised. " How did you know?"

The General smiled. " We have eyes and ears in many places." He couldn't help noticing that Daniel didn't look too happy. " I am here because of what this could potentially be. If this is a gateway to other planets there is a high chance that we may run in to other races. The last thing we need is to send the world in to a panic about being invaded by extra terrestrials."

Daniel had to concede that the general was right. " Okay. So what's going to happen now?"

" At present we are working on a facility underneath Cheyenne Mountain."

Daniel looked at him questioningly. " Underneath NORAD?"

"That's right." Hammond answered. " It will take some time to get the facility up and running. Until that time we'll move the artefact to Area fifty one. I am hoping that we can get a head start on getting it working."

"Area fifty one?" Now Daniel really was confused.

" Yes. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Daniel stared at him uncomprehendingly. " We need you on our team. You have the knowledge that we need to understand this artefact. I don't believe we can do it without you. You will have to sign a non-disclosure agreement of course."

" What happens to the people on my dig team?" Daniel looked around him.

" They will need to sign non-disclosure agreements as well. But we'll make sure they are well compensated."

Daniel looked at Evan who shrugged his shoulders. Than something struck Daniel. " What about me? I already have a job."

General Hammond replied. " Don't worry. We have that covered to."

This was how Daniel ended up in Area fifty one, along with the gate and the capstone. Daniel wondered where it would take them. He had been introduced to all the team except one. He had been told that the man had been working elsewhere. When Daniel saw him, his heart nearly stopped. He knew that he'd never met the man and yet he looked so familiar.

The man came over to him and introduced himself. " My name is Doctor John Sheppard."

Daniel smiled and extended his hand. " Doctor Daniel Jackson. You know I have a feeling that we are going to get on like a house on fire."

Over the coming months the two men began to get close to each other as they worked. Daniel was trying to figure out the ancient language and John was working on the dialling program. In the evenings when their work was done they would eat meals together When the gate was eventually moved to NORAD, Daniel got a place with a spare room and invited John to stay. Soon the house was filled with books, notes, a whiteboard full of equations and another filled with notes that Daniel had made.

Down below the mountain, the team worked day after day trying to get the gate to dial. Sometimes this meant that John would be at the mountain until really late.

One night Daniel found himself sitting in the living room. It was late and he had decided to wait up for John to make sure that he was all right. As the evening went on Daniel pulled a blanket over himself and settled in. It was one am in the morning before John made it home. Letting himself in, he walked past the living room and saw Daniel sitting there waiting for him, his book resting on his chest and and his glasses half way down his nose. He was sleeping. John went to move the book off his chest when Daniel began to stir.

"Hey there sleepy head." John ruffled Daniels hair.

" Mmm. Hey there handsome. You know I met a man a lot like you when I went through the portal. He was in the military. I liked him a lot and I never thought that I would find John Sheppard in my world." Daniel sat up sleepily.

" But I'm not in the military." John looked at him raising his eyebrows.

" I don't care." Daniel gave him a goofy grin. " You look better than he did anyway. It's the glasses."

Daniel stood up and made his way over to John and gave him a kiss. For a moment John just stared in surprise, then he kissed Daniel back.

As they broke apart breathlessly John smiled at him. It was a shy smile and this made Daniel's heart beat a little bit faster.

"Mmm. That was nice."

John looked at him and agreed. " Yeah. That was really nice. Would you like to take it further? I mean there is definitely something between us and it might bear further investigation."

Daniel waggled his eyebrows at John. " I'm up for that kind of investigation. My room or yours?"

"Which one is closer?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Mine. Shall we?"

The two men walked in to Daniel's room. John stripped Daniel slowly, taking in the sight of him as his skin was revealed. Ghosting his hand across Daniel's skin he looked at him reverently.

" You look so beautiful, handsome." Daniel looked at him and blushed. " That looks really good on you."

Then John stripped off and pulled Daniel closer. He loved the feeling of Daniel's skin against his and soon the two men fell on to the bed. Soon the room was full of the sound of enthusiastic lovemaking as the two men gave themselves to each other. Afterwards, the two men lay in each other arms and fell in to an easy sleep.

The next morning, John woke to find Daniel spooned in beside him. He couldn't have been happier. There was something so right about this.

"Daniel, I hate to wake you up but I think that you should be at the mountain when I go back. We're ready for a test run and we were thinking that it should be you that made the first trip."

Daniel smiled. " That would be brilliant."

Later on that day Daniel found himself standing in-front of the gate waiting for it to activate. He looked up to the window to see the John looking down at him.

" Okay. We're going to try to fire up the gate. Stand back we don't know what will happen when the wormhole forms. Daniel, we're going to dial the gate address that was on the capstone. As we have no idea what's on the other side, this could be a one way trip. Do you still want to go through with this?"

Daniel looked up to the window and gave them a thumbs up. Of course he wanted to go through with this. It was what he'd wanted ever since he had been to Atlantis.

" All right everyone. We are about to start the dialling sequence."

The gate began to move then stopped. "Chevron one is locked"

This continued for the remaining six elements of the gate address. There was a loud kwoosh noise as the wormhole formed. Daniel waited for the go ahead.

" Doctor Jackson. Whenever you're ready."

Daniel looked up at the window one last time and then walked through the wormhole. He staggered out the other side feeling more than a little nauseous.

Looking around him, he saw that he was room with no windows. He assumed that it was a cavern. Walking to the back he saw and area with symbols on it. There were four panels with symbols on them. He tried to remember what Daniel had told him about the four races. The Nox, Furlings, Ancients and the Asguard. In the middle of the room there was a dais with a golden box on it. Daniel walked towards the box.

Suddenly a figure appeared in-front of him.

" I am Shamira of the race of Ancients. Who comes to seek the knowledge of the gates?"

" I am Doctor Daniel Jackson. I come from earth. The address for this world was on the capstone that covered our gate. I had no idea what to expect when I came through here. However, you are right. I am a seeker of knowledge, anything that will let us learn and, if needed, gain protection for our world. "

Shamira nodded. " So you are Daniel Jackson of the Tauri. The Tauri are the fifth race. We knew that someday someone from your world would come here and in so doing would find knowledge that would take them far beyond the confines of their world. There is one thing that you must know. This knowledge comes at a price. If you choose to use the information that is held here, you may find many great things. However not all is good in this galaxy and you might bring great danger to your world."

Daniel nodded. " We are a world of explorers and have already gone beyond our world. I believe that we are ready to go further and to face the dangers that might be out there."

Shamira smiled. " Then so be it. The box and the information that it contains are your to take."

Daniel placed his hand on the box and it glowed. Suddenly the room was filled with what Daniel supposed were more gate addresses and other information that he couldn't make out.

"Can I take this with me?"

Shamira nodded. " It belongs to the Tauri and to the people of you're world. Now I must leave you for my work here is done. "

As suddenly as she had appeared, she faded from his view.

Back in the gate room the people waited. John was the most apprehensive. Had he found someone to care for only to loose him.   
Suddenly the gate started to move. The wormhole formed and everyone watched as Daniel walked back through holding the box in his hands.

" It was amazing and I think I have something that may change our world forever."

John looked at Daniel and knew that his world had already changed and it had nothing to do with the stargate.

Epilogue.

It had been a month since Atlantis had ended up back on earth. Now John found himself in the SGC with a note in his hand. Walking round a corner he saw Daniel.

"Hey there. I I have a message for you." John held out the note to him.

Daniel took it. " Thanks." Daniel watched as John headed down the corridor.

He waited to read it until he got back to his office. Opening it he read,

Dear Daniel,

Thank you for all the information that you gave me. I'm sure that it will all come in handy.

However this wasn't what I wanted to say to you. I wanted to let you know that I think that the man who handed you this letter may well be interested in you. If you think that you could feel the same for him then may I suggest that you take a chance.

All the best

DJ

Daniel put the letter down and smiled to himself. It was definitely something that bore further investigation.


End file.
